


Archiving

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hidden Secrets, M/M, archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Harry J. potter29 (31.07.1980)Wizard and Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. No one is in the know about what he does down there in the bowels of the new and restored Ministry of Magic. Not even his best friends, who ask all the freaking time. They barely know, despite him no longer keeping it hidden well and truly, that he's very much homosexually inclined; Ginny knew that from the beginning, George knew that from 15, Fred knew that double team, Oliver Wood is a hot sexy qui ditch obsessed pervert.Draco L. Malfoy29 (05.06.1980)Wizard and Owner and Chief of the new and improved Daily Prophet and hopelessly undeniably in inconceivable denial about his sexuality.There is always something, always something that springs up interestingly in Harry's undeniably complex and wonderfully annoyingly complicated life.





	Archiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise, everything to do with Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling the Queen. I simply love to use her loving characters for my own pleasure like that of other fans of the fandom.**


End file.
